


Cat Grant: Porn

by nocorkingfee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dramatic Asshole, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/pseuds/nocorkingfee
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOLA!!as you know, I don't do words, but I figure there's more than one way to porn... especially when it comes to Cat Grant





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).

  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr [here](http://reginalovesemma.tumblr.com/post/157354120965/happy-birthday-damelola)


End file.
